Route 666
by Emono
Summary: I'm writing in a scene for the episode "Route 666", because it ended in the worse way possible. I hate Cassie, anti-Cassie literature here. Love, angst, brother-kink, Wincest. SLASH!


**AN: No real introduction, none of that whole Title, Fandom, Author shizz. This is just me writing what I think happened at the end of Route 666. Why? Because I got the season on DVD and Sam was way too happy during that entire episode. And the sex freaked the hell out of me, so I wrote this to make myself feel better.**

**_WARNING_**: Pervy-incest, a little angst, **really** pervy on the whole big-brother/little-brother thing. Sorry :)

_

* * *

__Season 1, Route 666_

"_Where were you last night? You didn't make it back to the motel?_"

Sam had to snicker and poke fun and be a good little brother, smile and giggle and toss his head. Yeah, Dean used to be with Cassie. It was a nice little mantra-song to tease his brother: _Dean loves Cassie, Dean loves Cassie, Dean loves Cassie_. Then the song twisted itself into a cruel laugh, grating on his ears until his eyes watered from it.

He could still _smell_ her on his brother, molasses clinging to his skin through the snow and car trips. It had been almost a whole fuckin' day, and he could still see that bitch's hands on him.

Sam got to watch his brother kiss and touch Cassie through the rearview mirror, he got to watch him touch some stuck-up bitch who would never love Dean even half as much as Sam did. She put out some bullshit about realism and how they would never work, he could see his brother visibly flinch away. The youngest Winchester ripped his eyes away, scowling and dragging his fingertips over his wrists in an imitation of cutting at the scene.

//Just break his heart already, bitch// Sam rolled his head back on the driver's seat //Don't draw it out…God, if I had him like you had him, I would _never_ let him go. Ungrateful bitch.//

Dean got in the passenger seat, his brother drawing his arm off the back of it self-consciously. Dean was defeated, he didn't need his brother hanging all over him. It hurt Sam's heart, but he would give his brother space if that's what he needed. Sam started the car, eager to get the hell out of there.

They just left the town when Sam decided to speak up, clearing his throat to start the conversation.

"I like her" he flat out lied.

"Yeah" Dean grunted.

"You meet someone like her…ever make you wonder if it's worth it? Putting everything else on hold?" Sam kept his voice steady, eyes on the road as he pushed for his brother's happiness "Doing what we do?"

Dean gave his brother a fond smile. He turned back to the road and scoffed, reaching into the dash.

Dean slipped on his shades, "Why don't you wake me up when it's my turn to drive?"

The older Winchester settled back in the seat, giving a content sigh.

Sam did just that.

x()x

Dean found himself being woken up not even an hour later, grunting and squirming beneath a firm weight. Warm breath danced over his neck, over his collarbone, raising goosebumps. He cracked open his eyes, finding himself still reclined in the Impala, though his sunglasses were gone. Outside looked simple, trees and sun…still in the middle of nowhere.

He turned his head to find Sam on his lap.

Sam sat up on his brother's lap, looking hurt and guilty and crestfallen all at once.

"Sammy?" Dean croaked, jade eyes going wide.

"I thought I could stand by and watch, Dean, I did" Sam apologized, each hand curled around and edge of the seat behind his brother's head. He looked right into those gorgeous eyes, knowing his own were bloodshot from the tears that had shed outside the car before he had decided to do this.

Dean tried to sit up, but that only brought their bodies closer, "What are you doin', Sam?"

"I don't care if you send me away for this, back to Stanford or Lawrence…it doesn't matter now" Sam leant in, brushing their lips briefly and aching at the shocked look his brother gave him "I love you, Dean…more than I should, more than I have a right to. I may have left you but…"

Sam's hazel eyes suddenly hardened, jaw set, "So did Cassie. She broke your heart after you opened up to her, that has to be worse than what I did right?"

Dean was just gaping dumbly, mind racing to register this.

Sam removed one white-knuckled grip on the leather, curling his fingers over the necklace around his brother's neck, "Did you wear my amulet while you fucked her?"

Dean couldn't lie, "Yes."

"You kept it on even…?" Sam cut himself off, lower lip trembling. He blinked back the tears hurriedly, trying to keep his composure at least long enough to be rejected and on a bus back to Stanford. "Is that what I mean to you?"

"Sammy, you mean so much more than Cassie" Dean tried to explain, hating himself for the pain he saw in his baby brother's face "She just…she was there, and you weren't."

"You're going to let some bitch from Ohio have what I've wanted since I was thirteen?" Sam thrust forward, grinding his hard-on into his brother's lap "Aren't I good enough to fuck, Dean?"

Dean's pupils blew at the rush of need that flew through him, knowing he couldn't ignore this for another minute. He had wanted Sam since he hit puberty, in one way or another. He had watched his brother grow into a man, a beautiful man…a man he wanted for his own but couldn't have. These last few months had been torture for him, to have Sam so close but untouchable ate him out from the inside. And now to have his lap full of warm, willing puppy…it made his mouth water.

"Oh Sammy" Dean reached up, seizing a fistful of copper locks "Baby, you're better than just a fuck. I wore this…" Dean shadowed his hand over his brother's, the amulet cradled between their palms "Because I'm yours, and even Cassie knows it. It was between us the entire time…you were between us."

"You're mine, Dee" Sam purred, words bold as he rubbed against him sensually "I'm not gonna share you anymore, it hurts too much."

"You don't have to share" Dean took a kiss, a real kiss. Sam moaned against his lips, he couldn't believe he was taking this. Their tongues met shyly, slicking over the other in a dance that stole their breath. They rocked toward each other on instinct, bringing them into full contact. Dean groped blindly, clawed fingers catching on the seat rest and pulling hard. The seat fell back with force, knocking the breath from them and separating their lips. Sam didn't have time to get his bearings before his brother flipped them, pinning him on his back.

Dean grinned down at his brother, admiring how sweet he looked disorientated. He smoothed his hands down those lean thighs, cupping them and hitching long legs up around his waist. The touch of groin-on-groin was intimate, as if they had been doing this for years instead of minutes. With a grind, he had Sam mewling and arching into him.

"Feel so good there, big brother" Sam bit his lower lip, adoring the weight on him.

"I should have been here a long time ago" Dean ducked down, brushing his lips along the curve of the taller man's ear "Cassie meant nothing."

Sam nodded, "I know now."

"This means I'm yours" the amulet brushed over Sam's neck when his brother moved just so "And you've been mine since you were born. Don't think for a second anyone else is getting a taste of this."

Dean leant down over the long frame, licking a sweet-slick trail up his brother's throat…the taste was like morning dew on his tongue.

"Mmm…" Dean nuzzled a smooth cheek, savoring "You taste so good, little brother…sweet-like."

Sam grinned, eyes closed in bliss, "You can taste whatever you want, big brother."

The older Winchester let out a moan, biting down upon the tan jaw in warning, "That turns me on way more than it should."

Sam thrust up, "Show me how much?"

And Dean had him right there in the Impala not fifty miles from Cassie's home, claiming right there that they were _SamandDean_ and there was no room for anyone else.

**FIN**


End file.
